1. Field of the Invention
The following disclosure relates to a semiconductor device mounting structure, a backlight device, and a mounting substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Various light sources have been used in electronic devices. For example, side view type light emitting devices are used as backlight light sources of display panels of electronic devices, etc. Such a light emitting device includes a base body and a light emitting element, the base body including a chip-shaped base material having a recess portion, and a pair of terminals formed on a surface of the base material and connected to the light emitting element. As the base body, there has been proposed one in which a pair of terminals extended from below a light emitting element are circumferentially provided on a surface of a base material in the vicinity of respective both end surfaces.
For mounting such a semiconductor light emitting device on a mounting substrate, land patterns 652 are used, each of the land patterns 652 being formed at a position, where a semiconductor light emitting device 601 is mounted, in a wiring pattern provided beforehand on a mounting substrate 651 as shown in FIG. 19. That is, the leads exposed on the bottom surface side of the semiconductor light emitting device are fixed to the rectangular land patterns 652 by solder 653 as shown in FIG. 20. See JP2007-035881A, JP2006-032511A, JP2008-059987A, and 22008-140596A.